Wilbur- The Lost Treasure of the Toons
The Lost Treasure of the Toons Chapter 1: Indiana Toones It all started when Flippy became mayor of Toontown, before that, he was an explorer. He was then known as Indiana Toones. He began his journey to find The Golden Toonahuwacka in an island called Toonalopotis.It all went bad when Professor Cog-o-wits created the Cog Creator, a machine that turns toons into Cogs. When Indiana Toones found the Golden Toonahuwacka, Cog-o-wits was putting the Cog Creator on. He shot Indiana Toones's friend, Toonipo. Toonipo was turned into a cog and went with Cog-o-Wits and legally changed his name with a Legal Eagle in Lawbot HQ. Then, a Toon was born. His name... was Wilbur. He grew up as a happy toon. He gardened with his mother and played with his dad on the trolley. And then on his 11th birthday, he was already allowed to do toontasks. His first task was to defeat Cogs to recover a Blackboard eraser. He was doing really good on his Toontasks. Until one faithful day, he reached the Brrrgh Toontasks. There, he met some friends. But one day, he was called by Flippy. "Hello, Wilbur?" "Yes, Mayor Flippy?" "Well... today I am assigning you to an important toontask." "What kind of task?" "I need you to defeat a very special cog... And only one is in production.He is professor Cog-o-Wits." "Hmm... I'll research on him." said Wilbur. "OK ,Wilbur, see ya!". Wilbur Then went on his computer. He searched it and found results on Toonapedia. Chapter 2:Who IS Indiana Toones? "Click...click..shring!" "Aha! Results, finally!" Cog-o-Wits. "Who is Indiana Toones?" Wilbur asked himself. Wilbur decided to go to Town Hall. First he looked at the Silly Meter which was so high! Next he saw Man For the Job's toon, Bonkers! He asked Bonkers if he came here to talk to Flippy. "No, I didn't." said Bonkers. "I came here to ask Flippy who is Indiana Toones." Wilbur replied. "I'll accompany you there" says Bonkers. "Hello Flipz!" shouted Wilbur. "Don't call me that..." Flippy replied. "Anyway, I have had research on... this Cog-O-Wits guy. And I saw a name named Indiana Toones... Who is that?" "Well... Wilbur... I thought this day would never come... well I am Indiana Toones!" "OMG!" shouted Bonkers. "B-b-b-but... that's not possible!" A random toon shouted. "Look at the picture -_- it doesn't lie..." Flippy replied. "How could I be so blind?" Wilbur exclaimed. "Geez, I don't know, could be that Secret Agent Mask you wear." Bonkers replied. Chapter 3: The Story of Indiana Toones Wilbur called up some of his strongest, closest friends. These were: Ladybug, his girlfriend, Dippy Lollipop, his best friend, Peppy Thundersocks, his best friend that's a dude, and Flippy. He and Flippy briefed everyone about the situation. Flippy told the story of Cog-o-wits. "When I was a wee explorer--" "Cut it with the accent, Flippy" says Wilbur. "Ahem. When I was a young toon, I was an explorer, I was in your history books. I was Indiana Toones. I was planning an adventure to find the Golden Toonahuwacka, locked in a temple concealed within the jungle of Toonsania, the Tooniverse's most notorious island for being the island with the most sailing casualties. I had a friend named Toonipo who went with me on most of my adventures. While we were planning, we heard word of a small chest hidden beneath the ground of Mrs. Pepperspeed's farm. I know that it was wrong, but, Toonipo insisted. Before I knew it, I was digging away for the chest. I was digging for hours, days, weeks, for a VERY long time. I finally reached the surface when I was digging down. No treasure. Just Toonsania. I was looking around at the distinctive trees with Toonhuwas' faces engraved onto it. Toonipo soon came up and he was as surprised as I was. We saw the temple concealed within the leaves, it was The Temple Concealed Within The Leaves. I went in and the door slammed shut. There was no way I could escape, so we just moved on. I turned on my battery-powered, blue flashlight and began moving forward. An hour later, I saw light. It was the Golden Toonahuwacka shining in the sun, basking in its glory. I went on ahead to pick it up, but, there were traps of which I noticed, so I stepped back and threw a stone which I picked up. In no time at all, a spear cut right through the stone, and that was bedrock. There was a hook on the ceiling and I got my whip and threw it to the hook. It was there and I swang, avoiding all traps. After, I swang it to Toonipo, and he made it too. I went to pick up the Toonahuwacka but, I knew that there was a button under that prevented traps, so I got another stone and placed it beside the Toonahuwacka and pull it off, the stone fell into place, but Cog-o-wits spotted us on Cog Teritorry. All the traps went off and books, water, dollar symbols and asteriks all hit us, making my friend go sad. I was the only one left because I was very powerful. I ran out as fast as I could, but dropped the Toonhuwacka on the way to the hole. The door was open but was closing fast. I slid across the floor, getting out of the temple and reaching the hole back to Mrs. Pepperspeed's farm. After, I decided to keep out of the adventure business and live peacefully. I became mayor and lived happily until the day..." "Yesterday, I'm guessing" says Peppy. Chapter 4: Get moving! We all went back home and prepared what we needed, gags for 12 bullion mint runs in a row, water to last us a week , jellybeans and first aid kits. Flippy gave us all tPhones to talk to each other if ever we get separated during our journey. We went on Donald's boat and he brought us to Silly Hill, an elusive place where only important toons can go to. We got off the boat and gave a few tips to Donald for bringing us somewhere so far. After, we went to the nearest restaurant to eat some food. We ordered a jellybean steak and jelly fries, they were great! We enjoyed them very much and then we moved onto the Tooniport to fly us to Toonstralia so that we can take our boat ride to Toonsania, considering it is very far. --TO BE CONTINUED-- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Cogs Category:Fafictions by WilburStorm